Operation: Find The Valentine!
by TheFirstHokage
Summary: Naruto expected Valentines Day to be like any other he had before lonely with out any one to share it with, but what he didn't expect is for some one to actually give him a Valentine but who's it from? It's up to him to find out who! Happy Valentines Day


**Operation: Find The Valentine!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Hey every one! Here's my Valentine present to all of my reader's, hope you like it! This is a one shot!**

Naruto growled as his alarm continued to blare next to his ear. He didn't want to get up to day, he would just get depressed. He never got anything on Valentines Day. Sure Iruka would always take him out for ramen but that kind of depended on weather or not Anko found him. He rolled over in his bed after he sent the annoying appliance on a flight through the window.

"_Sasuke-teme always gets tons of chocolates on Valentines Day and never eats any of it he just throws it out or ever says thanks… Oh well what am I worrying about? I'll just go train I guess…" _Suddenly there was a 'thunk' that came from his front door. He slowly made his way to the door, rubbing his right eye. When he opened the door there was no one there. He looked to his left, nothing there. But when he turned to the right he found a kunai embedded in the door frame with a small parcel hanging by a string.

"I never get mail…" Naruto thought out loud as he cut the small package from the string with his own kunai and brought it back inside. He looked at the small package curiously. It was a bright red with white hearts covering the wrapping paper with a red ribbon and a small card. He opened the package and found a little square box which he opened and found a piece of honmei chocolate and he blushed; some one thought of him as there true love? (If you don't know about Japanese Valentine customs how it works is the girls give the guys chocolate, there are two types of chocolate: Honmei (Which is true love) and Giri (Which is obligatory)) He took the card from the package and began to read, it smelled of perfume but being the romantic retard Naruto is he couldn't tell what it was.

_Happy Valentines day Naruto-kun! I hope you like my present!_

_From,_

And then it cut off or more like it looked like it had been cut off. His eye's widened.

"I must have cut it off accidentally!!!" After getting his ninja sandals on Naruto charged outside, he looked down where it might have fallen but it wasn't there. He looked up and saw a small piece of paper being carried off by the wind.

"Come back!!!!!!!!" He shouted and charged towards the falling paper. He lunged forward only for an updraft to carry it up higher which caused him to run into the side of a building. After getting back on his feet, he jumped onto the roof of the building he had run into but couldn't find the flying slip of paper any where. Anime style tears began pouring from his eyes.

"NOOOO!!!!"

"Hey mommy, look that boys in his pajamas!" Naruto looked down at him self and he indeed still was dressed in his pajamas. A blush of embarrassment quickly spread across his face.

After he had returned home and got dressed he began pacing. Who gave him the chocolates and how was he supposed to find her? That was what he wanted to know but how… then an idea hit him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" And he was off looking for his last sensei.

"Sorry Naruto, can't help you."

"But why?!" He shouted at his lazy sensei.

"Because I'm about to go on a mission and I'll need Pakkun and the other nin-kin for this, sorry Naruto but you'll have to find some one else to help you." And he disappeared in a swirl of leafs. Naruto slouched and walked off from the gates. He needed to think; what girls did he know.

"_Well there's Sakura-chan but she's probably swooning over Sasuke-teme. But I have to try."_

"Back off Naruto-baka!!!" Came the ever annoying shriek of one Sakura Haruno followed by a loud crash. Naruto eyes were spinning from the force of the punch.

"_Jeez all I did was ask her if she's the one who gave me the Valentine or not!" _Naruto got to his feet and walked off.

_There's Ino but I don't know her very well and she's probably doing the same thing Sakura-chan is doing. Hinata… I don't know, she always acts weird when she's around me so she probably doesn't like me like that. Gaara's sister? Yeah right…" _He looked at his new surroundings he was in the middle of a busy street, turning to the left Naruto was now standing out side of the Yamanaka flower shop and gulped slightly, if Sakura was that annoyed at him asking how was Ino going to react?

"_Well nothing ventured, nothing gained." _Naruto thought as he pushed open the door to the floral shop.

"Hello! Welcome to the Yama… oh hi Naruto, what brings you here?" Ino asked from behind the counter. This kind of surprised Naruto, he thought maybe her Mom or Dad would be manning the shop today.

"Uhh hi Ino. I was wondering, you see I got a Valentine today…" Naruto pasued as he pulled the package and card from his pocket. "But I accidentally cut the name off of the card before I could see who it was from and I lost it and I was wondering if it… I don't know might have been from you?" Instead of her getting mad she laughed but not in a mean way.

"Sorry Naruto but it wasn't from me but if you want I could help you out." Naruto's eyes lit up at this.

"Thank you so much Ino-chan!!!" Ino smiled.

"No problem. Now do you have any idea of who it might be?" She asked as she took her apron off and jumped the counter.

"Well I went through all the girls I know. So far I've tried Sakura but it wasn't her. Here's the card." Ino took the card from Naruto's hand and began to read it.

"Hmmm I don't recognize the hand writing but the perfume seems familiar." She adopted a thinking pose.

"Maybe Hinata…" Ino mused out loud.

"I don't know she was one of the girls I was thinking about which included her, you, Sakura, Tenten and Gaara's older sister but I doubt it's her since I barely know her…"

"Well let's go find out. MOM I'm going out for a bit!!" Ino shouted.

"DON'T BE TO LONG NOW!!!" Her mothers' voice echoed from the back of the shop.

"Alright so where should we look first?" Naruto started scratching his chin

"Tenten, her and family are the only weapon shop owners who don't overcharge me every time I go there."They walked into the shop after they had arrived. Behind the counter was a man with brown hair and eyes much like Tenten's, he wore a black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Ahh Naruto-kun and how are you? Looking for some new equipment?" Tenten's dad asked.

"No I was just looking for Tenten. Is she around Tanaka-san?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, she went out to give some one a Valentine gift." At this Naruto's eye brightened up but then his looked turned to a depressed one as he continued "Think she said something about that Neji Hyuga on her team."

"Oh… well I'll see you later Tanaka-san." Naruto waved goodbye as he and Ino walked out of the shop. But he didn't hear the rest of it. "But I could be wrong didn't quite hear her…"

"_Well now that just leaves Hinata but like before I don't think she likes me that way. Maybe some good ol' ramen will help me figure it out." _And again he had an idea.

"Maybe it's Ayame…" Naruto thought out loud. She was always nice to him and she wasn't that much older then himself maybe two or three years older. But as they arrived that idea was crushed as he say her giving a chunin ninja who looked about her age a small box with a red ribbon on it. Naruto slumped down in his chair looking down.

"Ah Naruto-kun… what's with the long face?" Teuchi, the ramen chef asked.

"Oh it's nothing Teuchi-ojii, I'll just take a miso ramen. Ino what do you want?"

"Uhh Naruto I already had lunch, so I'm not hungry." Ino replied

Teuchi nodded and began preparing the ramen. Ayame appeared from the back of the restaurant and smiled at Naruto before going to help her dad with the food making.

"_Think Naruto, think!!! Who else!! Maybe I shouldn't have ruled out Hinata so quickly, I'll go ask after I'm done eating." _As if on queue the Teuchi set down the bowl of ramen and said "Enjoy and because it's Valentines Day it's on the house!" Naruto didn't know weather to be happy or disappointed so he just smiled and began to eat his meal after he had finished he took off with Ino behind him.

"That's odd he only had one bowl today… Maybe he's having a bad day…" Teuchi mumbled to himself.

**(HYUGA COMPOUND)**

"Can we please speak to Hinata Hyuga?" Naruto asked the guard at the front gate to the Hyuga compound.

"Sorry you two, Hinata-sama and Hiashi-sama are not here at the moment and have not been here for the last week because of a meeting in a different village." The branch member answered. Naruto slumped again. She couldn't have been the one because ninja mail always arrives the next night if it's local.

"Well sorry Naruto…" Ino said, patting him on the back as they left the Hyuga district. As Naruto continued to walk, his head facing the ground, he noticed a piece of paper stuck to his sandal. His eyes widening, he quickly took the piece of paper from his foot. Straitening out the piece of paper his eye widened even more if that was even possible.

"Ino?!" As he lifted his head from the piece of paper his lips meet something soft; Ino's lips to be more exact. After they parted Naruto was a bumbling mess.

Bu.. but you ..sai… said it wasn't you! And why me? I thought you were all crazy for Sasuke!" Ino sighed.

"Why I didn't tell you earlier was because I saw the paper on your foot and I wanted to see how long it would take you to notice. I never was really in love with Sasuke, I mean sure I was when I was kid but after he kept turning me down I kind of got sick of him but I didn't want to stop following him around because then me and Sakura ending our friendship would have been for nothing. And as for why you, there's a whole bunch of reasons! You're a lot nicer to me then Sasuke ever was, you're a good guy, you're cute…" She blushed slightly as did Naruto." And there are just so many things I like about you… So how about it Naruto-kun wanna try and be a couple?" Naruto was down right dumbfounded, here the girl he had always considered annoying was asking to be his girlfriend, he felt a sort of joy and happiness he had never felt before. He smiled his trade mark foxy grin and grabbed Ino's hand and brought her in for another kiss. After they parted they both smiled as Ino leaned her head against Naruto's.

"Of course Ino-chan, I'd love that." The two then walked of hand in hand down through the streets of Konoha and for once Naruto had a good Valentines Day and many more of them to come with his 'Ino-chan.'

**There you go everyone I hope that was a good please review. And I hope you had a great Valentines Day!**

**TheFirstHokage signing off!!!!**

**PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
